


A New Years Reconnection

by puffthemundanedragon



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffthemundanedragon/pseuds/puffthemundanedragon
Summary: Amy and Laurie meet at a New Year’s Eve party after a long separation.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	A New Years Reconnection

New Years Eve, New York City

Amy was right in the midst of conversation when a familiar face ducked through the open door. “Excuse me,” she apologized, struggling to keep track of the curly head of hair. “Surely it can’t be,” Amy thought to herself as she pushed through the crowded apartment. She marched up to the man intending to tap his shoulder when suddenly he turned around and they collided. Her outstretched hand grasped his bicep and his large hands wrapped around her shoulders.  


“I’m so sorr—Amy!”  


“I thought I recognized you Theodore Laurence,” she replied with a feigned coolness which was soon replaced by a broad smile.  


“What on earth are you doing here?”  


The pair quickly caught up after years of separation. They had been neighbors for a brief stretch of their adolescence before Amy left for boarding school in the UK and then Laurie for college. Now both were living within miles of each other—Amy at Tisch and Laurie at Columbia—with no idea. Finally on New Years Eve, fate and shared friends had conspired to bring the pair back together.  


Through these first excited greetings, they maintained their accidental proximity. Suddenly noticing this closeness they stepped apart (albeit reluctantly). “I’m tired of yelling over the music. Let’s go somewhere we can talk,” Amy suggested.  


“After you,” Laurie smirked, following her to the fire escape. Once again the pair became lost in conversation. Their former friendship was easily rekindled despite the years. But it wasn’t exactly the same either. Their age difference felt very different at 18 and 21 than it had at 12 and 15.  


The pair talked, drawing closer and closer. Yells from inside the building interrupted the conversation. “10! 9! 8!” Once again they both noticed their proximity. “7! 6!” But this time they did not step apart. “5! 4!” Instead they stepped even closer. “3! 2! 1!” And kissed as cheers of “Happy New Year!” exploded throughout the city.

**Author's Note:**

> After years of reading fanfic I decided to actually write something because there’s no good Amy x Laurie content! AMRIE (????) WILL RISE even if I have to do it single handedly. (this is still my first fic so ya know be kind)


End file.
